The Adventures of Maul, Savage, and Feral
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: The adventures of three brothers before The Phantom Menace and after The Clone Wars.
1. Title Page

**The Adventures of Maul, Savage, and Feral**

 _Takes place before The Phantom Menace and during The Clone Wars._

 **Author: OptimusPrime2017**


	2. Important Information

**Information that may be important to you while reading this story:**

-Each chapter is a new adventure

-Story may be updated more than once a day or not at all due to real life problems etc.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy the story.**_


	3. Adventure 1

Savage, Feral, and Maul were force sensitive brothers. They were a mixed species of Dathomirian and Zabrak. They were living in the Nightbrother village on Dathomir, an outer rim territory planet.

Maul had red skin with black tattoos, while the other two had yellow skin and brown tattoos. Feral had gold eyes, while Savage had grayish-green, and Maul's were a yellow Sith-like color. For some reason, it just seemed normal.

Most of their species had yellow and brown skin, but a few were lucky and had red or redish-orange.

Savage was hauling the arm of a rancor. He and the others had just gone hunting. Behind him, Feral was pulling a leg, and Maul had the other arm and leg. A few other Nightbrothers were carrying the main body.

"Why was it a rancor this time?" Feral complained.

"Who cares?" Maul snorted. "It'll give us plenty of food for awhile."

"But-"

"Feral, you know he's right." Savage called back to them.

"Yeah, yeah." His brother grumbled.

"Remember that the Nightsisters are coming tomorrow?" Maul reminded them.

"Yeah." Savage answered. "Whatever you guys do, don't draw attention to yourselves."

"We know, Savage." Feral responded. "We been through this about twenty times, it isn't that hard."

The brothers lapsed into silence and carried the rancor parts the last quarter-mile to the Nightbrother village.

After they gave the arms and legs to the butcher, they headed to the center of the village to practice their fighting skills. As usual, Maul won, but Savage came close. Feral was never much of a fighter.

The next day, all of the Nightbrothers had lined up. One of the Nightsisters, someone named Asajj Ventress, was there to choose the perfect 'specimen'.

She took about ten of them, including Maul.

After they had left, Savage and Feral were left to hope that Maul would survive and get chosen, so that he could come back to them.

"So, Savage, do you think he'll be alright?" Feral asked.

"Maul is a great fighter." Savage reminded him. "He has good skills and talent. He probably will be fine. If he isn't the one to get chosen, I know that he'll come close at least."

Feral just nodded.


	4. Adventure 2

_**(A few years after adventure one…)**_

Feral and Savage were still at the Nightbrother village. They trained every day and helped the others hunt. They showed newcomers how to do things and where certain places were. The two brothers were always at each other's side. They were all they had left for each other now.

Feral punched at Savage. Savage ducked and slide-tackled his brother, knocking him down. They both got up. It had been a short training session, but it had been efficient.

"Good job." Feral commented. "I don't think you could get any better, Savage."

"Nah, I could." The brother replied. "And thanks."

The sound of a speeder bike came and they turned their heads to see a strong, red and black Nightbrother riding into the village center. He parked the vehicle and hopped off. This was one of the few Nightbrothers that had been chosen, but he wasn't just a Nightbrother anymore. He was a Sith. He wore black robes and had an extra long lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"Brother?" Savage recognized him immediately.

It was Maul. A smile lit up his brother's face and he walked towards Savage and Feral, hugging them both.

"Been awhile." Maul greeted them.

"Oh, so long." Feral grinned. "You're a Sith?"

"Yes, I am." Maul nodded. "I was kidnapped from the Nightsisters and now, here I am as a Sith."

"Whatever you are, it is good to see you, brother." Savage said.

"I always knew I would be something greater than just a Nightbrother." Maul shrugged.

"How long do you have here?" Feral suddenly asked.

"Just all of today." Maul gave a small, sad smile.

"We should do something fun." Savage decided.

"Like what?" Feral asked, clearly confused.

"Hunt traditionally." Maul smiled.

After a good hunt they came back with one Baz nitch and one Bolma. Savage and Maul carried the Bolma while the other catch was dragged by Feral. After they dropped off their catch at the butcher's, they sat down in the center of the village just to talk to each other. They talked about old times mostly. How everything was so perfect. As the sun began to set for the day, Maul walked over to his speeder. "Brothers, I must be going." Maul said with sadness in his eyes. Feral frowned. "You'll come back, won't you?" "Of course I will." Maul nodded. "But for now, I must go back to my master." "Goodbye, brother." Savage looked at him. "Goodbye, Feral." Maul climbed onto the speeder bike. "Goodbye, Savage." "Goodbye." Feral responded. Maul gave them one last glance and a nod before he started the vehicle's ignition and sped away, towards the setting sun. "Goodbye, brother." Savage repeated sadly.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

 _All chapters starting after this will be during the Clone Wars. Be prepared for spoilers._


	6. Adventure 3 And Ending Note

**After the death of Feral and the discovery of Maul's survival…**

Maul and Savage were alone on the planet of Naboo, looking at the shaft where Maul had fallen. Maul was thinking of revenge on Kenobi…again.

"Brother?" Savage said.

"What?" Maul asked irritably.

"Why don't we lure him?" He suggested.

"Lure him? Lure him?" Maul repeated. He looked at Savage. "We already tried that and we failed to kill him. No, no, we're not going to lure him."

Savage sighed. His brother hasn't been the same since he lost his legs. He seemed to only view Savage as his apprentice and not his brother anymore. It was frustrating, especially when Savage remembered the old days, before the war.

Whenever Savage thought of Feral, he couldn't remember too much, except for back before the war. He didn't know what had become of his brother. Was he still alive? Savage knew that there was something strange to the fact that he couldn't remember what had happened to him.

"Any other plans?" Maul grumbled.

"No." Savage replied.

Maul heaved a sigh. "If only we were smarter."

"Brother, we've tried nearly everything." Savage reminded him. "What else can we do to get to him?"

"Get to him?" Maul perked up. He had gotten some kind of idea. "Get to him. Yes, oh yes. You're a genius, my apprentice. We'll go to him ourselves."

Savage rolled his eyes and stopped himself for groaning. His brother called him an apprentice…again. He'll probably never be called a brother again.

An evil sneer had crossed over Maul's face. "Savage, let's get to the ship."

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To Kenobi." Maul's smile grew larger.

*X*

Savage was flying the ship. They were approaching a large republic cruiser chip. According to Maul, he sensed that Kenobi was inside.

"Shouldn't we have gotten an army first?" Savage asked.

"No, we don't need one." Maul grumbled. "We're Sith, we can easily slaughter those clones of Kenobi's."

"Alright, if you say so." Savage muttered.

He changed their code to a republic code.

:This is the commander of the republic ship, who are you?: A clone's voice came through the radio.

:We are allies: Savage disguised his voice. :We came to talk to Kenobi:

:Scanning your code now…: The clone responded.

After a moment the clone's voice granted them permission.

:Thank you: Savage replied.

He piloted the ship to an opening in the republic cruiser. He flew in it and docked the ship.

The brothers got out of their seats and grabbed their lightsabers, ready to attack.

"Just follow what I do." Maul ordered his brother.

"Fine." Savage snorted.

They hit the button to open the ship's hatch and ran down towards it. There was steam as it opened, hiding the shadows and shapes of the two brothers as they stood at the top of the ramp, ready for battle. Voices sounded from down in the ship bay.

Maul nodded to Savage and they opened their lightsabers. The clones in the hangar started firing right away and the two Sith were deflecting the bullets in an instant.

They raced out of the ship, still dodging and deflecting hundreds of bullets. They turned to a door and Savage cut a hole in it while Maul covered for him. Then they both raced through and down the hallway ahead of them.

"Any idea where he is?" Savage shouted over the gunfire.

"Yes, follow me!" Maul shouted back.

"Okay, brother!"

They cut open a door on their right and entered a room with a ladder in the back. Maul started climbing it while Savage quickly put the door back up and barricaded it. Then he started climbing up after his brother and master.

They heard an explosion at the door when they reached the top of the ladder. Savage pushed a table over the top. They cut open another door and went into another short hallway. The brothers raced through it and Maul stopped Savage from cutting the door down.

"What is it, brother?" Savage asked.

"He's in that room." Maul's eyes gleamed.

"Good." Savage muttered. "This has been a wild goose chase already."

Maul tapped in a code to the door and it slid open. The two Sith walked in, opening their lightsabers again. There was a small crew here in the bridge, as well as Kenobi, who had been talking to his orange commander when the Sith had entered.

"Maul?" Kenobi gasped. "You were the ones in the ship that just came in?"

"That's right, Kenobi." Maul sneered. "And this time I will have my revenge."

Maul charged for the Jedi Master, while Savage took out the ship's crew. He _took care_ of them quickly and then joined his brother against Kenobi. Unfortunately, the Jedi dodged attacks and fought back. Suddenly, the door burst open again and a lot of angry clones came in, raising their blasters at Maul and Savage.

"I'll worry about Kenobi, you take _them_ out!" Maul ordered his apprentice.

Savage nodded and charged towards the clone troopers, slashing his lightsaber across many of them at a time. After one attack, more than half of them lay on the ground, unmoving. He attacked again, swiping the blade wildly through the air. Once he had finished this attack, they were all dead, leaving just Kenobi.

Savage stood by the door, guarding it from more clones. He heard his brother groan and then yell something. Confused, Savage tried to turn around, but got pushed aside by the Jedi Knight, who had used the Force powers on him.

Savage recovered quickly, racing after the Jedi. Kenobi jumped down the ladder, Savage on his tail. He heard Maul pursuing them. They went out into the hallway and Kenobi went through the broken doorway. He inside of his personal starfighter and closed the ramp.

Before either Sith could do anything, the ship's engines were roaring and it was taking off.

"No!" Maul shouted. "Not this time, Kenobi!"

Savage stopped running and watched as his brother jumped on top of the ship, only to hit his face on the top of the ship doorframe. Maul fell off of the ship and it the ground, slowly sitting up and watching Kenobi's ship fly away.

Maul hit a fist on the ground angrily. "I was so close this time! How did we fail, Savage?"

Before Savage could answer, there was the noise of the remaining clones getting in the clone ships.

"Uh-oh." He groaned.

He and Maul raced out of the way, watching the ships take off after Kenobi. Soon there was only silence.

Maul looked at his brother. "We failed again!"

"You think I didn't realize that, brother?" Savage countered.

Then they heard gunfire and explosions on the ship.

"Oh now the Death Watch arrive?!" The enraged Maul yelled.

The brothers got on their ship and Savage sat down in the pilot seat, turning on the engines and turning the ship's scan code back to normal. He flew the ship out of the now crumbling republic cruiser.

Savage headed the ship back towards Mandalore, where he never knew he would meet his end…

 **And…that's the end of this story guys. Yes, I know it's short, but I did my best. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
